


Sweet and Tender Second Date

by halo_zero



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First time with someone new, I have no idea what I'm doing, I love Jarrich but I can't write it, Jared knows what he's doing, Jared's date is Hispanic/Latina because write what you know, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Manual stimulation, POV Female Character, Touching, Unexpected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dealing with a big dick for the first time, losing inhibitions, sex on the second date, sweet and tender lovemaking, this guy fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo_zero/pseuds/halo_zero
Summary: This story follows "First Date with Jared Dunn" and is told from the female's point of view.Jared Dunn is dating a shy woman.Unexpected sex on their second date.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Sweet and Tender Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jarrich stories but I cannot write them, so I'm not even going to try.
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing. That is all. Thank you.

Lillian still had a couple of curlers hanging on the ends of her hair when she heard a knock at her door.

“Shit,” she muttered, turning off the burner on the stove. As she quickly walked to answer it, she hurriedly took out the two rollers, which really had little to no effect on her stringy, listless hair, and attempted to shake her hair out, stashing the rollers on a nearby bookshelf.

“Hold on!” She called out, trying not to be too excited. Ever since their first date outside at the park, she'd been looking forward to this evening. She didn't feel nearly as shy as she had then, especially after their pleasant conversations, and equally pleasant, lengthy make-out sessions. Lillian tried not to be too nervous about this evening, and she was glad that the anxiousness she'd felt before their first date was nearly gone. Except for the legions of butterflies dancing around in her stomach. 

She was dressed casually, prepared for a relaxed evening. But she did want to look somewhat appealing, and had attempted to make her hair less lackluster than usual, and had worn a black top with a matching sweater that she considered flattering, with her customary jeans.

Barefoot, she answered the door. She saw Jared, and his face immediately lit up.

“Hi,” he said, sounding a little breathless. He looked very handsome, with a dark brown pullover sweater over a collared shirt, and his usual pressed slacks and dark brown shoes. He was definitely more smartly dressed than she was.

“Hi,” she answered, unable to keep the smile from her face. Her eyes went to the tiny bunch of flowers in Jared’s hands.

“Oh my gosh, you brought me flowers? They’re so pretty.” He offered and she reached for them, happily surprised, taking the small glass jar filled with daisies.

“Yeah, I thought you might like them?” Jared looked slightly sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Thank you.” She turned and took them to her small table.

“You look nice,” he said politely.

“Oh, thanks, I feel sloppy compared to you though.”

“You shouldn’t say that. You look lovely.” He had followed her to the table, hands in his pockets, taking a look around the apartment.

“Thank you,” she responded, her face beginning to blush.

Lillian had finished setting the jar of flowers on the table, then turned to face Jared. He was still amiably glancing around the apartment, and then he faced her, smiling a closed-lipped polite smile. He came close to her, leaning in for a kiss, making her heart race. As her lips met his, she was flooded with an immediate and overwhelmingly strong response. She welcomed his kiss, opening her mouth, bringing her arms up and around his shoulders. She felt his arms encircling her quickly, and felt his body press against hers. Pushing aside any embarrassment of her direct invitation, she was unable to resist kissing him hard, using her tongue, and heard him make a sound against her mouth, which thrilled her. He returned her passionate kissing, touching her, his hands on her waist, her back, her hips. 

Jared was unconsciously stepping forward as they kissed, causing her to step back, until she felt the table behind her. She felt a jolt of surprise as she felt Jared’s hands slip effortlessly under her bottom, lifting her onto the edge of the table. As he did so, her legs parted and he easily slid between them, their kissing becoming more demanding and fervent. His slender frame positioned against her welcoming posture almost perfectly. She felt him pressing against her, and her growing need for him was hard to hold back. Her heart racing, she felt him touching her, and without thinking, she reached for the bottom of his sweater, pushing it up.

“Take this off,” she whispered between kisses.

He did, dropping it, then began to peel off her sweater, kissing her all the while.

“Is anyone else here?” He asked, his mouth next to hers.

“No.” She kissed him again.

“Is the stove on?” He sounded charmingly concerned.

Smiling a little, she said “No, let’s go to my room.”

“Okay,” he whispered, easing her down off of the table, still exchanging deep kisses.

They kissed the entire short distance to her bedroom, Lillian hurriedly reaching behind her to open the door, then smiling as she saw Jared close it behind him in a similar manner, shoving it closed rather impatiently. She brought him to her bed, hardly believing what was happening so quickly, so effortlessly. She had thought about him a lot since she had seen him last, and now she knew that he had done the same. She felt like she was lucid dreaming, as they sat down on the side of the bed, still kissing. Lillian began to unbutton his long-sleeved work shirt, and he helped her to remove it, sliding off his shoes as well. He was wearing a plain white undershirt. She saw him smiling as they kissed, and she welcomed it, returning the expression. She slowly began to lie down, and gently brought him with her so that they were lying side by side, still kissing. Then he stopped kissing her for a moment, and simply looked at her, then brought his hand to her hair, gently gliding it from her behind her ear, down her neck. His eyes followed his hand, as he brought it to her side, resting it on her waist. Lillian leaned to kiss him again, and she felt his hand sliding slowly down the outside of her hip, her thigh, then back up to her hip, to her stomach. She put her own hand on his waist, then his hip, and kept it there. As he kissed her back, slowly this time, she realized that he had skillfully tempered their overt, frenetic energy, and that she felt more relaxed and in control of herself. 

They lay facing each other, on their sides. She felt him kiss her neck, and he brought his hand up her side, slowly resting it against the side of her breast, not quite cupping it. His mouth felt hot against her skin. Lillian moved her arms up over Jared’s shoulders, pressing against him more directly, and as she did so, she was pleased to feel him slide his hands down. He glided them down to the backs of her thighs, briefly skating over her backside, resting them just underneath it. He pulled her even closer, and she felt his arousal pressing against her. They remained that way for quite a while, kissing, pressed against each other. He seemed in no rush, perfectly content to kiss, his hands on her, staying close together. After a while, Lillian herself wanted a bit more, so she leaned back slightly to remove her blouse, letting it fall to the floor. She saw his eyes glancing over her form briefly, before he brought her close again, his kisses lowering to her collarbone, and the tops of her breasts. She breathed a sigh, then felt Jared slip his hands under the waist of her jeans, attempting to undo them. Her heart racing, she intervened, sliding them off of her hips and impatiently kicking them off. She was only in her underwear now, plain and sensible, nothing fancy. She felt very excited and aroused, but also very relaxed. She smiled to herself as she felt Jared’s hands all over her, not demanding or insistent. Gentle. She loved the way he kissed her, with a warm, sensual pressure, not overwhelming or sloppy. He would occasionally meet her eyes as he touched her, which made her face flush with heat, a heat she could feel traveling over every inch of her body. It was difficult for her not to feel shy and self-conscious when being with a man, especially for the first time, but she didn’t feel that way with Jared. 

As she kissed him back, running her hands in his hair, she felt him unbuckling his belt, sliding off his pants, and when he pulled her close, holding her legs, she could feel his erection pressing against her, much easier to feel than earlier. She felt him pressing himself against her very slowly, and she let out a sigh, as his hardness created a pleasant friction between them. She heard him make a sound as well, which thrilled her immensely. As they continued kissing, she lowered her hands, resting them on his waist and hips, and slowly grazed her hips against his, bringing more sounds of pleasure from him. Her arousal was building, slowly increasing in urgency. She began to kiss him more intensely, her tongue gliding against his, and she reached for his T-shirt, peeling it upwards, until he discarded it. He surprised her by rolling onto his back, bringing her with him, on top of him. He continued kissing her, gently caressing her back, slipping his hand underneath the backstrap of her bra. He didn’t remove it, but he slid his hands lower, over her bottom, his fingers holding her right where the backs of her thighs began. She could feel the shape of his erection beneath his underwear, and pressed herself against it, enjoying the sensation and enjoying the sounds her movements elicited from Jared’s lips as she kissed him.

He reached up again, unhooking her bra. His hands slid underneath it as it opened, holding her breasts even as she finished removing the thing. He felt them, looking very pleased but also with a more serious expression on his face. Lillian could sense that his own urgency was building as well. He leaned up and put his mouth on them, and she moaned softly and breathily as she felt his mouth, his tongue, his hands feeling the sensitive area. He made his own sound of pleasure, then turned and quickly put her onto her back, laying sideways alongside her. He seemed more assertive now, which excited her. 

He kissed her mouth tenderly, then lowered his mouth to her neck, her breasts, touching her everywhere. His hand was in the waistband of her underwear now, his fingers very close. She reached down, and could feel him rolling her panties down from her hips, taking them off completely as she brought up her knees one at a time. His hand slid up her legs slowly, and he rested it against the inside of her upper thigh, not touching her directly yet. She saw him look down, and loved seeing his facial expression of pleasure as he looked at her. He met her eyes, and for a moment she again found it hard to believe that this man was indeed, in her bed.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered quietly, and again she felt that warm rush of affection and desire. She let out a shy exhalation, lowering her eyes, then meeting his. She loved looking at him, loved his odd and yet striking face, and his angelic, emotive eyes. The way that he looked at her made her feel beautiful. She could feel her hair all around her on the pillow, could feel every part of her exposed, nothing hidden or covered. She felt soft, and yet her body felt ignited with a yearning that she had never felt with anyone else before.

Jared didn’t kiss her, but he rested his head on her shoulder, touching her all over her body. When she felt his hand drawing nearer to the sensitive area between her thighs, she felt a strong tightening of desire. She felt his hand brush over her, and a soft moan of anticipation escaped her lips, and then as Jared kissed her, he gently slipped his fingers between her labia, immediately finding her clit. She moaned against his mouth, her hand grasping the skin of his shoulders tightly. He touched her deftly, moving his fingers in a soft, circular motion, making his own sound of pleasure as she writhed against him. He sighed, then lowered his mouth to her breasts, kissing them and using his tongue against them.

“Oh my God,” Lillian moaned softly. She looked at Jared and could see him touching her, kissing her body, and she saw him remove his hand, bringing his fingers to his lips and moistening them with his mouth. He put his hand back, and continued his skillful touching, then put his mouth to her breast, extending his tongue and running it across her nipple.

“Oh God,” she moaned, a little more loudly, and heard him make a sound against her. She could feel her arousal beginning to peak, and her hand involuntarily squeezing his arm, her hips beginning to slowly lift towards him. Her breathing was heavy, each breath becoming a moan. She felt him kissing her shoulder, her neck, and then she knew he was looking at her, at her face. Not only that, but she could sense that was listening to her, and instead of it bothering her as it would have with someone else, she surrendered to it, not caring at all how she sounded, each moan from her lips a release from self-consciousness. 

“I’m going to come,” she uttered breathily.

“Yeah?” His voice was a slightly strained whisper.

“Yeah, oh my God, I’m coming…” her moan trailed off into a sigh, and she felt her whole body tighten, the intense wave of pleasure meeting her, reaching its apex and sending her into sweet oblivion. She heard him sighing against her as she herself let out uncontrollable sounds of release. Then he brought his mouth to hers, kissing her sweetly, and she felt him slowly slide his fingers into her, holding them inside her deeply, eliciting a sharper moan of surprise.

She could feel Jared slowly climbing on top of her now, sliding off his underwear, and she opened her eyes, seeing him. He removed his fingers from inside her, and used that same hand to hold the end of his erection, which was impressive, beginning to guide himself into her. As he slowly, slowly pressed all the way inside, she felt her body receiving him like an instinctual reflex, unthinking. She was unable to stop a deep moan, and heard a similar, softer sound from him. She pulled him closer to her, her arms behind his back, her lips against his shoulder, and as he began to slowly move back and forth, the sweet sensation he was giving her made her cry out without restraint.

He sighed, and she pressed her mouth against his shoulder, attempting to stifle her cries of pleasure. Although he was not frighteningly huge, she had never felt a man this size before, and it was nearly too much for her. Each movement sent wonderful, almost painfully sweet waves of deep sensation though her, which made it impossible to stay silent, even as he was being so gentle.

After a time, she grew more accustomed, and he turned onto his back, bringing her with him, and held her close, allowing her more freedom of movement. She rode him slowly, bringing herself up, then down, taking pleasure from him, not minding at all that he was watching her, his face full of restrained delight. He held her hips, held her breasts, slid his hands across her back, then brought her closer to him, kissing her, beginning to thrust a little harder, starting to moan a little himself. 

He slowed down again, and she noticed him taking a long, deep breath, perhaps attempting to delay orgasm, which made her smile a little. He met her eyes and returned the look, affirming the suspicion. Even as they made love, she still couldn’t believe how this odd-looking, quirky young man could make her feel so uninhibited, and confident. She had never felt entirely comfortable with eye contact during lovemaking, but with Jared, it felt right. It was deeply exciting.

She felt him turning again, guiding her back down underneath him, and he leaned back onto his knees. He slowly lifted her legs, holding her ankles, moving back and forth slowly. It felt intensely pleasurable, and as she vocally expressed it, she saw Jared looking at her, a dreamy and yet needful expression on his face.

“Oh my God,” she moaned softly. He moved that way for a time, slowly, and she moved with him. Then he let go of her ankles, pulling himself out of her, resting his length on top of her for a moment, sliding himself back and forth across her. As he did this, she realized for the first time, how moist he had made her. She looked down at it, then looked at him, and noticed that he looked pleased with himself, slightly playful. It surprised her, and she decided to play along with him. She reached down for him, gently grasping his hot (so hot because he’d been inside of her, she thought wildly) length, gently stroking him. He sighed, gently rolling his hips with her motions, then reached down, spreading her labia and exposing her clit. He grasped himself, looking down with a pleased expression, sliding his hard and slippery length against her, swirling it. He tapped it against her gently, surprising her again, and repeated the movements, a slight smile on his face, his eyelashes lowered, almost lush. It was that same sexy smirk she had spotted for a brief second on their first date. He almost looked like a different person, and it was driving her crazy. Just when Lillian felt like she couldn’t stand it anymore, he slipped himself back inside of her, bringing forth another deep moan from her.

“Oh, fuck,” she heard him whisper, alarming her. She had never heard him swear, not once. He held onto her raised hips, beginning to thrust more rapidly. After a multitude of agonizingly sweet, rapid pumps, he leaned back, breathing hard now, his hair no longer neatly in place, but disheveled, sweaty, falling across his forehead. She couldn't hold back her moans, and she cried out freely as she looked at him, seeing him struggle for control. He was wearing an expression that was almost a grimace now, his mouth turned down, lips pressed tightly together, his brow furrowed. The unruly sight of him greatly excited her, as did each sweet thrust from his hips, his hard length pushing in and out of her, faster and faster.

“Oh yeah…yeah!” She heard herself moaning, the lusty sound of it surprising her. She reached for him and pulled him close, loving how he felt against her, inside her, and he continued his fast-paced rhythm. Her moaning was getting shriller, more throaty, and she felt him thrusting hard, so hard, and she could hear their skin hitting against each other. He was moaning now, and she could hear their intermingling sounds of pleasure, could sense his approaching orgasm.

“I can’t, I can’t hold it,” he sighed.

“You’re gonna come?” She whispered, gripping his back, her lips next to his ear.

“Can I come in you?” He asked, his voice strained.

“Yeah, yeah, come in me, go ahead baby,” she responded.

Immediately, his thrusting peaked, and she felt the tight, tensing stabs of his climax, and she cried out in welcome of it, loving the deep, cathartic moans of pleasure she heard from Jared. His body tightened and released rhythmically, his moans becoming sighs of release. She moved with him, rocking, gently, until he stopped. He exhaled, then kissed her softly as he moved off of her, rolling onto his back. He covered himself with her sheet, then looked at her from her pillow, still breathing heavily. Just seeing him there, looking at her affectionately, so relaxed, felt so satisfying to her. 

Lillian had also covered herself with the sheet, and turned on her side to face him. She felt completely relaxed, not concerned about a thing at the moment. Ordinarily, she would’ve wondered how this had all happened so quickly, and if bringing Jared into her bed was a rash decision purely based on physical attraction, throwing sensibility at the wayside. It was very unlike her to do something like this.

Rather than think about that, she simply rested her head on her pillow, and smiled lazily as she felt Jared run his hand along the sheet that covered her, feeling the outside of her thigh, hips, and waist. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to her shoulder, leaving several soft kisses on her warm skin. He was smiling, and as she looked at him, she felt herself smiling back. He kissed her mouth sweetly, and then their lips parted.

‘Well,” he said gently, “That was probably the best welcome I’ve ever had…” he smiled again, his lashes lowering shyly. His shy smile was enough to almost make her want him all over again. 

Lillian giggled softly.

“I’m sorry,” she admitted, “I don’t exactly understand how that happened.”

“Don’t apologize,” he admitted, his hand warm over the sheet that covered her skin. “That was…” his words trailed off and he made a funny expression of amazement, his eyes widening dramatically. She giggled again, and kissed him. 

“I don’t…” Lillian began, frowning slightly, “I don’t want you to think…I don’t…” Her words weren’t coming out right. She took a breath.

“I don’t normally do things this way.”

Jared simply looked at her, a slight furrow between his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean…” Lillian trailed off. She looked at Jared, who was still wearing the same puzzled expression.

“You know what? Never mind.” She kissed him instead. As she scooted a little closer to him, she felt the sheets glide across her skin. His arms slipped underneath, warm and smooth, holding her closer to him again. She shivered a little, still not quite believing that she had just made love to him in her bed just a few moments earlier.  


As they kissed, she felt his chest press against hers, and was amazed to notice that he was becoming aroused again. A warm ripple of attraction moved from her stomach to the rest of her body, awakening her senses again. She broke the kiss off, looking closely at Jared, who was looking back at her with a relaxed, warm expression.

“Jared?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Um...do you want dinner? I made dinner.” This time she raised her eyebrows with her own curious expression.

He let out a small, gentle laugh.

“Sure,” he answered, but pulled her a little closer.

“In a bit.”

“What?” She asked, a bright, beautiful smile slowly lighting her face up.

He was looking at her with a slightly mischievous expression, a tiny smile on his face.

“In a bit,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
